Matthew Lost In Wonderland
by The sKapegoat
Summary: Matthew feels lonely. A strange rabbit-man named Francis kidnaps him and brings him into a place called Wonderland where all inhabitants will fall in love with him! Will Matthew find his way home or will he become forever trapped in the strange land?
1. The Decent to Wonder

**A/N – I got this idea when reading the manga "Alice in the Country of Hearts." If you haven't read it YOU SHOULD because it's awesome. =3 This is like a cross of APH and AITCOH. Neither are mine! Some ideas and characters are derived from BOTH SERIES'! However, the adaption is my own and it's only for fun. I love AITCOH very much FOR its ideas on how to change Alice in Wonderland to something new and wonderful, and as I said SOME OF THE IDEAS ARE FROM IT. Some, HOWEVER, **_**are**_** mine!**

**Not that I've made that very clear I'll move on. xD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Also, please tell me the characters you'd like to see in here! I have plans to include; Matthew (Canada), Francis (France), Roderich (Austria), Ludwig (Germany), Ivan (Russia), Toris (Lithuania), Feliks (Poland), Arthur (England), Gilbert (Prussia), Yao (China), Yong Soo (Korea), Kiku (Japan), Xiang (Hong Kong), Alfred (America), Elizaveta (Hungary), and Berwald (Sweden).**

**I am not sure of Hong Kong's name, so Xiang may be another orient country's name! Please correct me if this is wrong! Please, please, please do!**

**I have created an Ireland for this story since APH doesn't depict one. His name is Callum Fergus!**

**Please tell me who you think should be with Canada in this fic. =3 This is a Canada fic where all love him, and I want to know who people think Matthew should end up liking, since everyone likes him.**

**Phew… Long Author Notes today…**

**So now please enjoy this first chapter of "Matthew Lost In Wonderland"!**

**EDITED AS PER REVIEW REQUEST. 3  
**

* * *

Dinner with the family was always a tedious thing in the William's household. Careless servants spilling things left and right, and angry house masters shouting at them and each other. The only one not shouting was Matthew, who sat silently at the western side of the table, picking at his food aimlessly. He wasn't very hungry.

He finally looked up to his elder sister, who sat across from him next to her fiance. She was so prefect... Blonde hair in tight curls, held in a blue bonnet that matched her crystalline blue eyes. She had the body of a goddess, hourglass-like and slender. Her skin was like white porcelain, the only thing standing out being the small brown beauty mark on her left cheekbone. Marya was her name. Marya Williams.

And the man at her side was named Alik. Alik Traveini. He was abnormally tall and his build was decently thick. He always wore a scarf and gloves, even in the middle of summer. His eyes were a gorgeous violet color and his hair was an ashy silver color. Matthew had always had a crush on him... Ever since day one. He knew nothing could happen though... That Alik loved his sister dearly.

"Matthew!" A harsh female voice shouted in his ear.

Matthew nearly jumped out of his skin. "M-Mother! Sorry, I spaced out!"

The sibling's mother, Alice Williams, snorted. "You have always been a day-dreamer... I asked, when will you bring home a nice girl to show us? You're nineteen now! You should be married like a proper man!" She complained.

Matthew sipped at his wine. "I don't think a woman would be interested..."

Alik laughed a little. "Do not think that way, Matvey. I can set you up with my sister, even. Helena loves you!" He said, Russian accent running thick. It made Matthew shiver in desire.

"I don't think so... Your sister is a little... Intimidating... Beautiful! But intimidating..." Matthew muttered, finishing off his wine.

Matthew's father, Julius, shook his head. "Matthew you need a woman to carry on the family name. Your sister's taking on the Traveini name. You need to carry on the Williams! It's your responsibility."

Matthew hung his head. "I know..." He said before looking at his father. "May I be excused...? I am not so hungry..."

Julius waved his hand.

Matthew stood and walked away, unaware at how concerned Alik had looked at him.

"Matvey will get sick if he doesn't eat properly..." He said quietly to Marya. "Maybe I should talk to him...?" He suggested.

Marya shook her head. "Give him a while... He's sensitive over the marriage topic." She said, though really her reason was that she didn't want Alik and Matthew alone together. She'd seen how Matthew would stare at her fiance. He would never get the chance! She'd make sure of it, at all costs.

Matthew sighed as he got to his room and laid on his bed. Another day of senseless study and shameful loneliness. Sometimes he wished he could escape it all… All of the people who ignored him, and all of the people who were mean to him… He felt so alone. The blonde hugged himself and closed his eyes, feeling a thick lump form in his throat. He wished for once that someone would come in and sweep him off his feet… But that made him sound like a girl. He had to admit, though, he was jealous of his sister.

She was engaged to a very gorgeous man. Matthew knew he had an unfair crush on him… He'd come to terms with his homosexuality a long time ago. Still… That man had been, and still was his first crush.

"Mon Dieu… I wish I could be happy… It's just not fair…" He whispered, beginning to doze off.

His door creaked open, revealing a rather suave, yet rugged looking blonde-haired man. He had a bit of stubble upon his chin, which he rubbed as he walked closer to the sleeping blonde. The long rabbit ears atop his head stood tall, twitching once in a while from anxiety. He leaned down, wavy locks tickling the sleeping boy's face.

"Mon amour… You will be alone no longer…" He whispered, swooping the boy into his slender, yet strong arms. "You will come to the land of Wonder… Where you are adored by all…"

Matthew's eyes fluttered open. He felt a panic arise in his chest as he was carried by the other man, rather quickly, out of the house. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out but a small whimper.

The man smiled down at him. "Mon Mattheu~ I'm here to grant your deepest desires!" He said fondly as they broke free of the house.

"W-What's going on!" Matthew finally found his voice.

"I'm taking you away from this horrible Aboveland…" The mystery man said with a smile.

Matthew's breath hitched. When did they begin falling? He let out a scream. Everything was so black, the only thing Matthew could see was the man holding him.

The man laughed a little. "Exhilarating, no? I love falling too… Almost as much as I love you, mon cher."

"This is no time for jokes! We're going to crash down!" Matthew shouted, beating on the other man's chest. "You idiot!"

"But Mattheu~ We've landed, mon amour." The gorgeous blonde said, releasing Matthew from his grip. "You've made it here… Welcome to your Wonderland."

Matthew looked around, eyes wide. He looked up and saw nothing but a night time sky, twinkling with more stars than he'd ever seen and a larger, brighter moon than ever. "W-Wonderland? We're underground! How can I see the sky? Who are you?" Matthew looked back at the man. "Wh-What are those things on your head?"

The man laughed, tousling his wavy blonde hair. "You want to know who I am? I'm so happy~! You are taking an interest in me. My name is Francis, I am the Prime Minister of the Country of Hearts. And these?" He took a long rabbit's ear in his gloved hand. "These are my ears, I am a rabbit after all."

"You're a pervert!" Matthew backed up into the stone siding of the roof. "Only a pervert runs around snatching sleeping persons from their beds and wears false bunny ears!"

Francis laughed. "I assure you, these are real. You can feel them if you wish. I'd love to have you caress them with your soft hands~!"

"Pervert!" He shouted, looking over his shoulder. Too far to jump. Matthew felt his chest begin to tighten. There was no easy way out.

"Pervert or not, I am in love with you, mon Mattheu~! I brought you here to make you happy. I've seen how unhappy you are and I fell in love. I couldn't leave you there to rot with your bratty elder sister and your neglectful parents."

Matthew gasped. "Y-You watched me? You really are a pervert! You stalker-pervert!"

Francis frowned. "Now, now, I am no stalker. It's not stalking if I love you. Then it's simply watching over. Now if you could drink this… We'll be on our merry ways!" He said, digging a small vial from his pocket. It was pink in color, with a small heart plug on top. He held it out towards Matthew, expectantly.

"I will not drink something so obviously suspicious! It's probably some sort of drug!" Matthew spat, looking around frantically again.

"It is no drug or poison. Will you still not drink it?" Francis' expression turned depressed.

"I will not!"

Francis sighed, pulling the top off with a little pop. "Then! I will have to persuade you." He walked closer, taking the entire contents of the vial into his mouth. He smiled a little at Matthew, leaning close to him.

Matthew whimpered as his lips were claimed by the French-sounding male's lips. He felt a cool liquid begin to pour into his mouth. His nose was pinched with one of the taller man's hands while the other held the back of his head to prevent escape. He was FORCING Matthew to drink it! Matthew felt tears of frustration burn his eyes as the need for air drove him to swallow, in entirety, the unknown liquid. It tasted like some sort of red wine, stinging at his tongue afterwords as the rabbit-man pulled away.

"I am a little depressed that my first kiss with you was something like that…" Francis' ears drooped.

Matthew's hands balled into fists. "What did you make me drink!"

Francis' ears perked up a little again. "Oh! I've only made it so you can't leave without winning the game, you see?"

"Winning the game?" Matthew shouted.

Francis' left ear twitched. "Oh my… Seems that Roderich has noted our presence… He's sent his knights after us, silly clockworker!" He shook his head, fingers tracing over the rapier at his side. "He knows his knights can't catch me. I am much too fast."

"White Rabbit!" A deep voice shouted. "What business do you have in Clock Tower Country? Who have you brought with you, there?"

Matthew looked over to see two rather tall, well-built men at the roof's door, long guns at the ready. "H-He's a maniac!" Matthew shouted. "He kidnapped me from my bed and brought me here!"

The shorter of the two's eyebrows furrowed. "Heart's Knight…! What have you done!"

Francis only grinned. "I have brought him here to make him happy."

"I am most certainly not happy with you!" Matthew shouted. "You pervert!"

Francis unsheathed his rapier but Matthew frowned. It didn't look right to Matthew. There was a strange barrel running half way down the blade. Reality hit him. It must be some kind of gun.

Francis shouted, "I will not hesitate to engage in a fight, Knights of the Clock Master. But you are prepared for the consequences? It would mean taking the side of the Hatters in this war."

"You know this is a no kill zone! You are threatening an attack, and we will protect ourselves! It doesn't mean that we'll choose to end our neutrality!" The shorter barked again.

Matthew bit his lip. "Francis!"

Francis' ears perked straight up. "Yes, mon Matthew~?" He purred, as though he wasn't facing off with two men who were at LEAST double his size. "What is it?"

"I…" Matthew looked between the two opposing sides.

"This is enough!" Another voice rang out. "Ludwig, Berwald, move aside."

"Clock King!" The two large blondes parted to let a slender brunette through. He was shorter than both of the blondes, close to Francis' size, really. He snorted, stoic face changing to displeasure. "Prime Minister of Hearts… I must ask you to refrain from fighting on my land. We have no quarrel with you. I will ask you to leave."

Matthew inspected the brunette.

Francis smiled. "Ah, Roderich. I was about to be on my way when these oafs stopped me. They nearly attacked us, the big brutes! You should keep your dogs on a shorter leash lest they drag your Country into war."

The brunette shook his head, removing his glasses and with a barely visible flick they were gone, replaced with a hand gun. "I will ask again. Leave Clock Tower Country in peace."

Francis held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright…! I will be on my way…" He turned to look at Matthew. "The game has begun, mon Mattheu. We will meet again soon. Make sure the Clock King's dogs don't bite you…" He said, stepping backwards onto the ledge.

Matthew's heart leapt as he jumped backwards off of the building. He would surely die from this height! Matthew looked over the stoned wall only to see Francis walking down the stone-paved walkway. How did he-? Matthew shook his head. No. It would be too easy to have that creepy stalker die by jumping off of a roof. He turned to face the three men at the roof's door only to find them gone.

"E-Eh! Wait!" He shouted, trying to chase down his saviors. He ran through the halls but found no one.

Matthew panted, a little irritated. What was with these people? He began wandering at a slower pace, trying to find a way out. He inspected the walls, which were covered in ticking clocks and tapestries containing finely weaved images of clocks. Whoever it was who owned this mansion, Roderich he assumed, really loved clocks.

It was only by chance that Matthew saw the exit, for it was small and intricately carved with clocks, much like the walls, so that it nearly blended in completely, other than the small red diamond in the center of the door. One could easily get lost in here.

Matthew heaved the heavy mahogany door open, feeling a gentle breeze hit his body. He was still wearing his night clothes, Matthew realized, cursing that damned rabbit-man.

Matthew shut the door behind him before running away from the giant clock tower mansion.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity that he'd been running when he came upon another over-sized mansion, though this time it was guarded by tall walls and in intricate gate. The building looked gorgeous; stained glass windows and fine gardens complemented each other with vibrant blues and reds, and the structure was like castles of Russia, Matthew noticed, with its tall towers and Hershey-kissed tops.

"W-Who's there?" An uncertain voice shouted.

"Like, it looks like a total stranger, Toris. Ignore him! Look at what he's wearing!"

Matthew looked up to where the voices were coming from and saw two blonde boys standing in the watch tower. "Can you tell me who lives here? I need some help! I'm lost."

"We can't help you! Run away! Quick before someone else sees you!" The boy called Toris shouted. "Before Ivan gets home! Run!"

"Who's Ivan?" Matthew shouted back.

"Strange question coming from a trespasser on Hatter land!" A growling voice shouted. "I should shoot you dead!"

Matthew turned rapidly, finding a barrel shoved in his face. He looked at the albino, wide-eyed and fearful. "I-I-I d-didn't know! Please l-lower the gun!"

The white-haired man snorted. "You're from the clock tower aren't you? You reek of oil! All the more reason to shoot! We hate that indecisive Clock King!" His long white rabbit ears twitched atop his head.

"Gilbert~" An eerie voice purred. "Stop frightening the guests…"

Matthew backed up from the albino, soon thudding into a very solid chest. He whirled around, eyes widening.

"Well hello there. I apologize for my Ace. He's trigger-happy with that new gun of his, da." The Russian man said, a smile on his lips. "You were not hurt?" He rested a gloved hand on Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew's breath hitched. It couldn't be. He could not be here! He was with his sister at home! Matthew shook his head vigorously, squeezing his eyes shut. "No! No! You're not here!" He shouted.

The Russian blinked. "You fear the Hatter King so much, da? I will not harm you, Outsider. What is your name?"

Matthew looked again, trembling. "M-Matthew…" He managed to whisper.

"Matvey~ I like your name." He purred, violet eyes thinning. "Would you like to come inside…?"

Matthew shook his head quickly again. "N-No! I have to go! I'm trying to get home! I don't even know who you are!"

The Russian-accented man smirked. "My name is Ivan Braginski… You are on Hatter territory. I am the leader of this land…" He bowed a little. "It's an honor to meet an outsider like you."

Matthew's heart leapt. He sounded like him too! He turned quickly while the man was bowing and began running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. It couldn't be him! Matthew knew it couldn't be him! He said his name was Ivan… It was not the man he knew clearly, but he looked identical, as though he may have been his long-lost twin. It was completely eerie!

He spotted the Clock Tower in the distance.

Anywhere was better than with that Francis or that Ivan man!

* * *

Matthew walked through the heavy door, rushing through the halls until he found an interesting door, encrusted with silver and tons of little ticking clocks embedded in the wood. Blue gems marked each hour on the clocks. It must have been such an expensive door to make…

Matthew reached for the knob, twisting the cool silver and pushing open the door. He stepped inside, noticing the brunette from earlier at a desk, bent over a clock, tools in his hands as he fiddled with the inner workings of it. He looked up from the clock quickly, a frown adorning his gorgeous features.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, setting the tools down to stand up. "You shouldn't be in here!"

Matthew blinked as the man hurried over to him, grabbing his arm roughly.

"You need to leave!"

Matthew shook his head rapidly. "I-I have nowhere to go!"

"Get out! You cannot stay here!" Roderich shouted.

Matthew wiggled out of the man's grip. "Hey! Stop it!" His face reddened. "I can't find my way home! That Francis pervert kidnapped me and brought me through a huge chasm! I don't know how to get back! If I could, I would!"

The brunette frowned and got quiet. He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped…" He muttered. "Stay out of this room." He said, guiding the boy out, shutting the door behind him. "You were forced to come here? Francis, that fool…" Roderich sighed. "He's always causing trouble for everyone… Follow me." He said, walking off.

Matthew nodded, following closely at the man's heels.

"You are in Wonderland. This place is called the Clock Tower Country. It is the Diamond Country. There are three other major countries in Wonderland. The Hatter Country, which is the Spade Country. The Country Of Hearts, so obviously named because it is Heart Country. And the Amusement Park Country, which is the Club Country. All of these Countries are at war with each other currently, and my Country is the only neutral of the major Countries. I'd like for it to stay this way." Roderich explained. "You are from the Aboveland. People here would call you an 'Outsider.' Most of the People of Importance will know who you are right away… Outsiders are very different from the people of Wonderland."

Matthew frowned. "That is what that Ivan man called me. He called me an Outsider."

Roderich stopped and turned so quickly that Matthew almost ran into him. "You met the Hatter King? He didn't kill you?"

Matthew frowned. "He saved me… This albino rabbit-man nearly shot me dead!"

"The Hatter King rescued you? How strange for a criminal." Roderich muttered. "The Hatter Country is a Country of Mafia decent. They are common criminals."

Matthew blinked. "Criminals? The Mafia? Ivan is a Mafia boss?"

"That he is. You'd do best to stay away from them." Roderich said, turning to walk once more. "He's more dangerous than a hungry caged tiger."

"So you are the King of the Clock Tower Country?" Matthew asked, swallowing hard.

"I am. My name is Roderich Edelstein. I am the Clock King, so I work endlessly to mend all the clocks of Wonderland." He said blankly.

"My name is Matthew Williams…" Matthew said, biting the corner of his lip. "Do you… Have any idea how I can get home…?"

"An Outsider cannot go home… Unless they beat the game. I assume you drank the red wine? It is the contract. If you drank it, you cannot quit the game no matter the reason. You will be trapped here."

Matthew's heart nearly stopped. "I'm trapped here? H-He held my nose and forced me to swallow it! That is not fair!"

"It is not against the rules of the game for him to force you to drink it." Roderich said calmly. "But you still cannot quit."

Matthew felt cold. What had that crazy rabbit-man gotten him into…?


	2. Travels to the Kingdom of Hearts

**A/N – This was a bitch to write finally. I know I owe everyone an explanation. I recently went through three computers. One got fried by a virus. The second was shorted out by a power surge. The third was ruined by my friend dropping her glass of soda on it. I had rewritten this six times. Once on the first, three times on the second because the file kept disappearing, once on a flash drive that I ended up losing, and one more time just now. MY PATIENCE ARE THIN AT THE MOMENT. Please accept my most humble apologies for how long this took to get out, and understand that I am the king of misfortune, at least when it comes to electronics. (Seriously. I also went through seven phones and four music players in the past six months. And don't get me started on my flash drive issues.)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Now I will stop talking and get on with the story. Again. Please forgive the lateness of this chapter and keep reading.**

* * *

Matthew's head hung low as he sat on the large bed, palms holding it from falling into his lap. His elbows were digging into his knee caps but he hardly noticed. The words of the Clock King, Roderich Edelstein, seemed to echo in his head. It echoed and repeated enough to make him want to throw up. How could this have happened to him? Why couldn't he continue living his life in the shadows of his sister, doomed to be mediocre for the rest of his days?

Well now that he thought of it, that didn't sound too nice either.

The little blonde heaved another sigh and closed his eyes, visualizing the elegant Clock King's speech in his head for the millionth time.

_Roderich pushed his glasses a little higher on the bridge of his nose, letting a small sigh escape his lips. "You cannot go home." He said firmly. Matthew's jaw went lax, mouth turning agape. The mysterious King continued, "Francis, since he made you drink the red wine you can no longer go home. Not until you win the game of Wonderland. The vial he made you drink from, do you have it with you?" He held out his hand expectantly. After Matthew handed it over he began to speak again, sounding slightly peeved._

"_The goal of this game… Is to fill this vial once more. Do you see this?" He gestured a slender finger to the drop in the bottle, "By meeting and interacting with Wonderland's inhabitants, the vial fills more and more. By meeting me and my own, the Spade King and his own, and the Knight of Hearts you have begun to restore the contents of the vial."_

"_So I… Cannot go home until that is filled?" Matthew had asked, a lump forming in his throat._

_Roderich frowned. "No. You will never escape Wonderland without filling this vial once more. The dream will never end."_

It was easier said than done! Matthew stood up, groaning in discontent. He had never been one for socializing or meeting new people! It made him nervous. And what exactly did he have to do in order to "meet and interact with" these people from Wonderland? Would a simple "howdy-do" work or did he actually have to talk to them?

He tugged at the ends of his messy blonde hair and groaned again, this time louder, more distressed. He was so wrapped in his thoughts and worries that he nearly jumped out of his skins when he heard a knock at the door. It was light and gentle, but it was loud enough to break the silence, save for Matthew's fussing, and also enough to nearly give him a heart attack.

"C-Come in!" Matthew offered, plopping himself back onto the bed.

The double doors to the spare room slowly creaked open, revealing a small brunette woman in a pretty lace dress beneath the great mahogany archway. She stepped inside of the doors and smiled in a sort of motherly way that reminded Matthew of his old nurse; before his father had sent her away claiming that he was too old for a keeper any longer. In many ways, she had been more of a mother than his real mother ever was.

"Matthew…" She breathed, stepping inside to close the doors behind herself. "The Clock King ordered me to check on you. I am his Ace. My name is Elizaveta Héderváry. But you can call me Liza or Lizzy if you really want to…" She trailed off for a moment before striding across the room to sit by Matthew. "He said he could hear you groaning and pacing all the way in his work room."

"You mean that room he panicked and threw me out of…" Matthew muttered, temporarily at a loss. He was really too stressed out for idle conversation with Roderich's Ace.

Elizaveta smiled a little, reaching out to place a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "The King is just a little… Uh… Secretive. He doesn't like people to see him at work because of what his work is. I can hardly blame him. Not many people could do what he does, let alone want to." She laughed a little. "So he's used to working alone and biding his time in solitary activities."

Matthew sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I did get that 'Leave me alone' vibe off of him…" He said quietly before finally looking up at her. "Tell him that I'm sorry for disturbing his work… I didn't realize that I was being that loud. I was just having a hard time with… All this…" Matthew gestured with his hands to the space around them. "This… Wonderland…" He said, brushing a hand through his slightly curled hair. "Yesterday I was home, living my normal life… And next I am dragged down the rabbit's hole into this place."

Elizaveta shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure it must be weird… I can't begin to imagine being brought to some strange world against my will." She said, standing up from her place on the bed. "But if I were you… I'd go out there and start working on getting back." The brunette beamed. "Because, moping around this quiet place isn't going to get you back there."

Matthew knew she was right. He was wasting precious time, really. Like it or not, he had to get out there and work his hardest in order to get back home. That meant getting off of his sorry ass and meeting new people. He couldn't just hide in the shadows anymore.

The blonde slowly came to his feet, nodding a little to the woman beside him. "I know… I am sorry for causing so much ruckus… I'm a guest here and I am already imposing on your King…" He said, massaging his left arm out of nervousness.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Elizaveta laughed a little. "The Clock King just has abnormally piqued senses. I couldn't hear you and I was just down the hall. And he didn't seem terribly mad when he called me to come look on you. He's a strange man but he's not a very cruel man. Nothing like that Hatter fellow you met." She said, patting Matthew's back. "But if you are going to go, please be careful. The roads of Wonderland are not safe at all. Normally I would go with you, but I have a lot of work I need to get back to… Maybe you should wait until later today…"

"No, no!" Matthew said, grabbing Elizaveta's hands. "It's okay. I can make it I think. How far is the Castle of Hearts?" He asked her, smiling a little.

Elizaveta blinked as her hands were grabbed so readily. She paused, looking at their hands and then back to Matthew. "Well it's… It's probably about a thirty minute walk if you go straight there. But it really is dangerous… Maybe I should give you something to protect yourself with…" She said, beginning to rummage through her many pockets in her work apron. After a moment she pulled out a small handgun, extending it out towards Matthew.

"No! It's okay. I think I can make it there fine." Matthew said, waving his hands. "Besides, guns only lead to violence… The last thing this place needs is any more violence…"

Elizaveta, once more, looked confused and shocked. "Everyone carries guns around here, it's like an unwritten law…" She explained, trying to hand over the gun again. "You could get really hurt if you do not carry one."

"Back where I come from, we do not carry guns at all. I don't want to start now…" Matthew insisted, shaking his head vigorously. "Please, keep it."

Elizaveta reluctantly placed the gun back in her apron, giving Matthew a feigned smile. "Alright… I'll keep it. But please be very careful, and stay away from the Hatters." She insisted. "And when you get to the Castle of Hearts, be careful to never cross the King there. He's got a temper and power to boot. Constantly sending people to lose their heads." She held her hand to her neck and made a chopping noise as she swiped it. "I nearly lost my head there once, but I escaped."

Matthew swallowed hard. "I see…"

"Before you leave… The Clock King wanted you to be properly dressed. You are in sleeping wear, aren't you? It's not some weird Outsider fashion statement, right?" Elizaveta tilted her head.

"Oh no! T-They are my pajamas… But I couldn't ask him for that much. He's already done so much for me…" Matthew insisted.

"He's already had an outfit made for you. He's really very good at guessing sizes; he did it with me too when I was first brought here. He told me that he'd have more made for you for your stay here but for now, you can wear the one he had made." Elizaveta explained. "You should go take a bath while I fetch your clothes. I'm sure it would do your nerves good…"

Matthew blushed a little. His pajamas were feeling a little stiff from sweat and he was sure he didn't smell like roses. He nodded. "Yes… I think a bath would be good…" He admitted shyly. "Could you show me to the bathroom?"

Elizaveta extended an arm towards a door off of the room. "There's a bath right through there. I will go get your new clothes and I'll be right back." She said, excusing herself from the room and shutting the doors once more behind herself.

Matthew sighed, beginning to unbutton his shirt. He let it slip off of his shoulders and onto the floor, revealing his pale, taut skin. He slid out of his pants next, baring himself to the cool room. He groaned a little, walking to the bathroom and placing a hand on the cool silver knob. He was about the turn it when he heard a light knock and then someone entering the room. Matthew whirled around, face turning bright red. He tried to cover himself quickly, to no avail.

Roderich's face went bright red as he saw the naked Outsider in entirety. He stammered for a very brief moment before turning around quickly, covering his mouth. "O-Oh dear… I came to drop off your clothes, I-I had no idea you would be… In the nude…" He held out the clothing behind his back, keeping his eyes adverted from the blonde male.

Matthew rushed over, taking the clothes and hurrying over into the bathroom. He got inside and peeked around the door at Roderich, who still had his back to him. "T-Thank you for bringing these to me…" Ha said quietly. "Y-You didn't see… Everything, did you?"

Roderich swallowed hard. He had, in fact, seen everything, but he really didn't want to tell Matthew that. "No… I did not really see anything…" He lied, trying to calm himself. "I turned around too fast to see anything." He assured, though he was really only trying to convince himself not only that he hadn't seen the Outsider naked, but also that he didn't enjoy it one bit. Not one bit.

Matthew sighed in relief. "Good… For a second I thought you had…" He said, obviously believing the Clockmaker. "I-I'm going to go take a quick bath… Then I'll be off for a little while, okay? I need to get working if I ever want to get out of here." Matthew said before shutting the bathroom door.

Roderich left the room, swallowing hard. What was it about the Outsider… That made him feel so exhilarated.

* * *

Matthew left the Clock Tower feeling indebted to Roderich. These clothes were really too much. He was used to wearing more expensive clothing because he came from a wealthy family, but the clothes Roderich had made felt as though they were woven from silk or maybe satin. For too expensive for a stranger. Not to mention the beautiful designs on the cuffs and hems of the suit. There were tiny clocks inside of the swirling embroidery.

Matthew heaved a sigh. Why did Roderich have to do all of this?

He paused in his step, looking around. "Oh great…" He muttered. "I never asked for directions… Now I'll have to go back…" He muttered to himself. Matthew was about to turn back when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked at it, freezing. "W-Who's there?" He asked, feeling fear rise in him again.

A tuft of blonde hair poked out of the bush, and then a head and a torso. "Hello!" The man grinned.

Matthew, startled, stepped backwards quickly, tripping. He shrieked, fumbling to try to catch himself, arms whirling around, grabbing for something to hold onto.

The stranger blinked, reaching out to grab Matthew's arms, saving him from falling. He pulled him tightly against his chest, looking down at the Outsider. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" He asked. "I didn't mean to, are you okay?" He looked Matthew over, a concerned look in his eyes. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Matthew panted for a brief second, still scared out of his mind. Finally he answered, "I-I'm okay… You just startled me… I wasn't expecting a man to just… Pop up out of the bushes…" Matthew said, blushing a little out of embarrassment. The other must think he's a total wimp for screaming and tripping like he did.

"Oh, I'm glad… Um…" The blonde looked around. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Clock Tower is, would you? I'm a little lost right now and I'm supposed to meet with Roderich in a little bit…"

Matthew smiled a little, wiggling out of his embrace. "I just came out of the Clock Tower. It's just down that road…" Matthew gestured.

The stranger laughed. "I guess I wasn't too far off this time! Thanks… I'm Alfred, the Ace of the Heart Kingdom." He extended a friendly hand. "What's your name?" He asked as Matthew shook his hand gingerly.

"I'm Matthew Williams… I'm a little lost too, can you please point me to the Heart Kingdom? Since you are an Ace for the King there you must know the way, right?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"Oh yeah! I can show you the way if you want!" Alfred offered with a huge grin. "I know a great short cut! We'll be there in no time!"

"T-That's really nice of you, but don't you have an appointment with Roderich?" Matthew asked, not wishing to impose on the stranger.

"Oh it's no big deal! I have lots of time beforehand. I can show you to Heart Castle and be back with ten minutes to spare easily, trust me!" Alfred laughed a little, patting Matthew's back gently. "I promise I can get you there really fast."

Matthew smiled wide. "If you're absolutely sure, alright." He answered, nodding vigorously. "Yes please."

Alfred grinned. "Cool! Follow me, Mattie!" Alfred waved for him to follow as he began walking.

It was not long at all before they came upon a building, though Matthew remembered the Hershey's kissed tops and glittering stained glass from the day before. He panicked inwardly when he heard the all too familiar shout of the albino man who had nearly shot him dead not too long before. He whirled around, a terrified look on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing here again! He shouted towards Matthew. He looked at Alfred and glared. "And you! Why do you keep popping up to harass me!"

Alfred feigned a hurt look. "But Gilly, I can't help it if I get lost a lot! Is it so bad though? You always help me out…"

Gilbert growled, winging out his pistol and aiming it for Alfred's head. "Shut up you bastard! I don't help you because it's you! I helped you once and that's only because I was showing off how awesome I can be! But even the awesome me runs out of patience, and I'll tell you something, you're wearing me awful thin…!"

Matthew yelped as the gun fired, but saw Alfred lean out of the way just in time for it to pass.

"Go hide in the trees, okay Mattie?" Alfred warned, a grin adorning his features.

Matthew had no choice but to comply, hurrying into the trees would be his only chance of not getting filled full of holes like Swiss cheese. He hid behind a thick old tree and peeked around to watch Alfred draw some kind of sword. "Oh jeez…" He breathed out. "Someone is going to get seriously hurt…!"

"I see you are causing trouble again, Gilbert~" A deep voice purred. "Didn't I tell you not to bother the Outsider? It would be a waste for him to die by your hands…" The Russian male walked up from behind the albino, placing a large, and no doubt strong, hand on his shoulder. "Put that thing away before you shoot your eye out."

Matthew frowned, stepping out from behind the tree to be next to Alfred.

"I am sorry, again, for his trigger-happy ways." Ivan smiled wide. "I hope no one got hurt…"

Alfred smiled. "It's fine. I'm not mad or anything."

Ivan chuckled. "So I see that you got lost while traveling to the Castle of Hearts… Again?" He asked. Upon receiving a nod, Ivan gestured. "Follow this road…" He pointed to a road to their left, "And you should be there in fifteen minutes… There are signs on the road, da?" Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Didn't the Queen put them up all over to help guide you?"

"You know how much he hates being called a Queen, Hatter." Alfred's gaze hardened. "I'm playing nice with you as it is… Don't think for a second that I actually like you, Spade King."

Ivan chuckled. "Oh, I apologize… It's just after I saw him in that gown I got confused."

Alfred grit his teeth. "He was drink and you know it."

Ivan smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Well now I think you had best to be on your way… We have places that we must be going as well, Ace of Hearts." He said smartly, beginning down the opposite trail that Alfred and Matthew were to travel.

Matthew breathed out a sigh of relief just as Alfred spoke. "I really hate that guy…" He muttered before taking Matthew's hand. "Let's hurry and get to the Castle." He said, pulling Matthew along like a rag doll.

Matthew followed, laughing a little. "Alright, alright, I'm coming…!"


End file.
